205 Life: When The Cameras Stop Rolling
by 205LiveGuy
Summary: Thanks to Mustafa Ali's move to Smackdown Live, the men of WWE's main roster are finally taking notice of him in more ways than one. How long before the rest of the 205 Live roster get the same treatment? M/M SLASH, EXPLICIT!
1. The Heart of the Viper - Part 1

_Hey there! Remember me? Probably not lol. I've had the urge to write smut for the longest time now. The last few days I've sort of just been.. staring/obsessing over Mustafa Ali aha. Unhealthy, yes. The entire 205 Live roster is sort of my weakness. So here we are! The men of 205 finally fraternizing with the men on main roster!_

 _I went with Randy cos.. Randy. Yeah. He's garbage but he'll always make me weak in the knees._

 _I plan on making more! I have ideas for Noam Dar & Tony Nese!_

 _Also, while reading this, keep in mind that it's been FIVE YEARS since my last fic._

 _I hope you enjoy! And please review!_

 **205 Life: When The Cameras Stop Rolling**

 **Tuesday, January 29** **th** **– Smackdown Live**

Mustafa Ali had done it.

Mustafa Ali had officially made it to the Smackdown roster, becoming the first of the 205 Live boys to do so! Everything he had worked for was finally coming to fruition. He loved his time on 205 Live and was so, so proud of everything he accomplished there, but there's no denying that the main roster is what the true goal has always been.

Now, walking backstage after just being announced as part of the WWE Championship Elimination Chamber match, Mustafa was almost feeling a high. Adrenaline was surging through his veins. He had a World Title match! Just a few months on main roster and he was already fraternizing with the top guys. He needed a release! He needed..

"Oh shit."

Randy Orton was walking towards him. The tall, tan, handsome, former multi time World Champion who he had just engaged in a brawl with moments ago was walking towards him. Holy shit. Had he done something wrong? Missed a spot, stiffed a punch, what? Oh man, and Randy was known for being a hot head. This was it. There was no other reason for someone as arrogant and successful as Randy Orton to be coming to talk to him. Randy was going to kill all his momentum. He was going to have management bury him, send him back to 205, he was-

"Mustafa!" He was snapped out of his paranoia by the voice of the cause of his paranoia.

"Hey man, great job out there tonight." Randy said, coming to a stop in front of Mustafa.

"Really. I'm glad I'm getting to actually really work with you now. You're really impressive, man. Really fucking impressive." Randy's last sentence came with a flirtatious tone and a look up and down Mustafa's toned, tight body. Mustafa was so overcome with relief and excitement that Randy Orton had just given him a compliment that he was completely oblivious to it.

"Wow um.. thanks Randy. I actually really appreciate that."

"Yeah, of course. By the way," Randy leaned in closer, his face just inches away from Mustafa's, "you look really, really good. I mean.. damn. Part of me thinks you should be World Champion just off your looks alone."

Yeah, so.. Mustafa noticed it that time. Randy's big blue eyes were staring into his damn soul and the words that came from his mouth had a strong, sensual tone to them. You could light up a Christmas tree with how hard he was blushing right now.

"Ha.. uh.. thanks?" Literally, what else was he supposed to say? Randy Orton had just told him he was so hot he should be Champion, was there a more appropriate response? Mustafa is a married man! Hell, so is Randy! It's no secret that WWE Superstars fool around while on the road. Hell, even Mustafa had been guilty of it.. a few times.. but he wasn't trying to make a habit out of it! He had been good. It had been over 6 months since he'd given into his more primal urges, and it's not like he did stuff with women. Just the boys on 205! That made it better.. right? Well, that was what he told himself at least. He and Noam Dar had exchanged friendly hand jobs, Ariya Daivari had been nice enough to suck him off so of course Mustafa had to repay the favor, it was common courtesy! Then Buddy Murphy-

"Hey, Mustafa! You still there?"

Once again, Randy had broken him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks for the compliment Randy! Ya know, I gotta go. I've got this um.. cramp in my thigh, I think I'm gonna have the Doc look at it!"

Mustafa was beating himself up for that one. Really? Cramp in your thigh, dude?

As he turned to leave, Randy grabbed his wrist. Quite a grip, too. Thoughts briefly crossed Mustafa's mind of what else those hands could do.

"Hey, no need for the Doc. Let me help. I'm kind of a pro when it comes to cramps. Ya know, doing this whole wrestling thing as long as I have forces you to learn how to deal with them on your own at times. Plus, if I'm being honest, the Doc isn't all he's cracked up to be. The guys in the back help each other out with things like that more than going to him."

"Aw man, I don't know Randy. I don't want to impose or-"

"Oh shut up. I want to! Plus it'll give me a chance to get to know you better. Seems we're going to be working together a lot more the next few months."

With that, Randy began to drag him down the hallway.

"We can go to my locker room. More private."

Mustafa rolled his eyes. Of course Randy had his own locker room. One of the few that did. Must be nice. Privileged prick. God damn, Mustafa wanted him!

Mustafa had to stop himself from thinking like that. Randy Orton is an asshole! The absolute worst! Everyone knows it. Hell, minutes ago Mustafa was dreading the possibility of him ending his career and now he was being dragged to his private locker room for a possible hook up. What the hell is even happening right now?

Randy had never payed him any attention when he was just a member of the 205 Live roster. None of the main roster gave a shit about them. That's why all the boys had to hook up with each other when they needed some quick relief, not that that was necessarily a bad thing. The 205 Live roster was filled with hotties! Just.. getting attention from the likes of AJ Styles, John Cena, Jeff Hardy, Seth Rollins, or the man that was currently opening the door to his private locker room would have been nice. Now that it was happening though.. panic. Panic, nervousness, nerves, everything was overcoming him all at once. This was all happening way too fast!

As they entered the locker room, Mustafa suddenly realized just how exposed he was. He didn't even have a shirt on! Just his wrestling tights and some wrist tape. Not that Randy was exactly covered up. Trunks, knee pads, boots, tape, and that stupid sleeveless hoodie. Mustafa couldn't help but stare at those damn arms though. Plus those godly thighs all oiled up. Speaking of thighs..

"Stay right there man. I think it'll be easier for me to help with you standing."

Mustafa simply nodded and gulped. His stomach was doing absolute back flips.

Randy walked up to Mustafa and gave a small smirk before kneeling in front of him. Mustafa's breath was becoming short and Randy noticed.

"You know, tensing up probably isn't going to help with a cramp." Randy said, looking up and giving Mustafa a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just sort of.. nervous."

"Nooo. I couldn't tell at all." Randy's sarcastic tone was not helping the situation.

"Just um.. Randy.."

"What man? Spit it out." Randy said while placing his large hand on the thigh in front of him and rubbing up and down.

With that, Mustafa jumped back. He was NOT going to do this. He was not about to fuck Randy Orton. No!

"I don't want to fuck you Randy! Stop that shit and back off!"

Mustafa's heart dropped. What did he just do.

Randy simply smiled and let out a small, almost evil chuckle as he got to his feet.

"First off, watch the way you fucking talk to me." Randy said as he made his way to the black leather couch a few feet away and sat down. "Second, you absolutely want to fuck me. I mean, really? You realize you're not exactly the most slick individual, right?"

"Yeah well.. neither are you."

"Because I don't need to be! Shit man, I'm Randy Orton! I'm the best of all time. I do whatever I want, whenever I want, however I want, and most importantly, whoever I want."

Mustafa had no idea what to do at this point. He knew he was fucked, no matter what.

"So here's how I see it." Randy leaned back and put his arms up on the couch to rest behind him. "Either you put out like the slut I know you truly are.. or I can make your career a living hell. All this! All that you have right now.. can be gone in a second. I've done it before to people far more relevant than you and I can do it again."

And there it was. What Mustafa had originally been dreading when Randy first walked his way. What the fuck was he supposed to do?

"Randy.. Randy please. I'm married. I have a child and-"

"Mustafa, shut the fuck up! You think I haven't heard this from boys like you before? I'm married too! I have kids too! As far as I'm concerned, none of that matters right now. Sex is sex. Either you do as I tell you and we BOTH leave here happy.. or you leave, I go take a shower and get rid of this hard on all by myself," Randy gave a squeeze to his bulge, the outline clear as day. "and once I'm done I'll go talk to my pals in management about maybe giving you a bit of a demotion."

Mustafa couldn't help the small lick he gave his lips when Randy squeezed his growing erection. Holy shit, that was big. Really big.

".. I might not be very good, Randy. I don't exactly have a ton of experience with men."

"Really? That's not what I heard from my new workout partner."

Mustafa looked confused.

"Yeah, Buddy has been pretty descriptive about what you and him have done. Says you've got a lot of talent."

Mustafa's heart sank. That was supposed to be private. Not even the 205 Live boys knew about that.. or did they? Who else had Buddy mouthed off to?

"What exactly did he tell you?" Mustafa asked, his voice low and ashamed.

"He told me you're the tightest hole he's ever been inside."

Mustafa let out a small gasp.

"He said you take cock better than anyone he's ever been with, even his lady. Said your mouth was made for sucking dick, that your face looked real pretty covered in cum and that your hole looked best when it was leaking with his load.. among other things. Any time he talks about it, he gets me going. He beats me off damn near every time we workout."

Mustafa's mouth was slightly open, small stuttering noises leaving his mouth. He was absolutely speechless.. and pissed.

He was going to kill Buddy Murphy.

"So if you're finished arguing, do me a favor and strip. Tired of seeing you with those ugly tights on."

What choice did he have? It was either sleep with Randy Orton or lose his career. He wasn't going to hurt his family like that.. besides, what they don't know won't hurt them.

Mustafa started by peeling the tape off his wrists which actually reminded Randy that he should probably do the same. Mustafa's boots & kick pads came next, tossing them to the side before beginning to lower his tights.

Randy eyes had a fiendish look in them. What was being unveiled before him was like a wet dream come to life. Every inch of that beautiful, soft skin was now on display before his very eyes. Randy took in every sight. Those doe eyes, plump lips, long hair that'd be perfect for pulling on, his dark colored nipples that were standing at attention, the lean and well defined abs, the semi erect cock, and most importantly, the thick and glorious ass.

"Fuck Mustafa.. someone's been doing their squats. Look at that thing."

Mustafa blushed. He actually had been.

"So what do you want me to do first? Suck you off?" Mustafa asked with slight hesitation in his voice.

"Naw.. not yet. First, come sit that pussy on my face."

Mustafa was taken aback! Jesus, not that he was surprised by how brash and vulgar Randy was but.. the way be said it. Not how he expected this to start.

"Well let's go!"

With that, Mustafa walked toward the couch and stood on top of it over Randy.

"Turn around, dipshit. I'm not sucking your dick, I'm eating you out." Randy said with a hard slap to Mustafa's thigh, reminding Mustafa of how this encounter had begun with a "cramp."

Mustafa turned around, those juicy cheeks on full display to the man once known as the Legend Killer.

"Spread em. I'm not doing all the work."

Mustafa reached back and gripped his cheeks in both hands before squatting down.

All the nervousness.

All the nerves.

All the fear.

Yeah, that was gone. It was gone the instant Randy's long, wet, warm tongue touched his hole. Holy shit, what a feeling. What an absolutely glorious feeling! He'd never been rimmed before! Buddy refused, claiming it was "too gay" and obviously his much more reserved wife would never. If this is what it's like, though.. yeah, this is gonna need to happen more. Like all the time.

Randy's tongue was going to town. The noises leaving him were incredibly dirty. Slurping, spitting, the occasional "fuck" or "god damn" leaving his mouth whenever he briefly came up for air.

"Can't believe you've been holding out on me, Mustafa. This pussy tastes fucking great." Randy quickly dove back in and Mustafa had fully embraced the "pussy" moniker. Randy wanted a pussy? He'd give him one.

Mustafa began to grind his pussy down onto Randy's hot mouth, the facial hair grazing his most sensitive areas. Gripping the back of the couch for leverage, Mustafa made sure he got as much of Randy's tongue inside him as possible.

Mustafa was moaning like a slut now. The exact same kind of slut Randy had called him earlier. He didn't care, though. He was too far gone at the moment and all he could think about was the tongue inside him.

Randy had now swatted Mustafa's hands away and grabbed his cheeks himself, rubbing and kneading the thick mounds in front of him.

Randy was literally tongue fucking Mustafa Ali. Darting in and out, he was feasting like it were his last meal.

Delivering a harsh slap to the ass he was just devouring, Randy pushed Mustafa off of him and back to a standing position. Mustafa looked displeased, almost hurt. Had he done something wrong?

"Hey Randy, what giv-"

"Shut up. My cock is about to explode out of these trunks. Need to give it some air."

Randy pulled the front of his trunks down below his cock, the large meaty fuck stick flopping out.

Mustafa's mouth was watering beyond belief.

8 inches of thick, cut cock with a prominent vein up the middle and pre-cum already leaking from the tip. Randy let out a deep sigh of relief, his manhood finally able to breathe. Gripping it in his large palm, he began a gentle stroking motion and looked Mustafa dead in the eyes.

"Want a taste?"

Mustafa fell to his knees between Randy's strong thighs. Randy was in absolute control now and he loved it.

Randy let go and allowed his cock to stick up on its own and throb before Mustafa's very eyes.

"Get to work, and you better impress me."

Mustafa reached up and let out a small gasp when the rock hard cock was in his hand. It was so warm.. and so god damn big. His hand just barely fit around the whole thing.

Leaning forward, Mustafa gave the head a small lick, causing the Viper to moan. Mustafa wanted a taste of that pre-cum and man it did not disappoint. Sweet, salty, tangy.. he needed more.

Getting to work, Mustafa wrapped his mouth around the top of the viper like appendage and did his best to sink down. Getting to the half way point, Mustafa began the upward motion before descending down once again.

With a steady rhythm now in place, Mustafa Ali was officially sucking Randy Orton's cock. Using his tongue to create an even better feeling for the man above, Mustafa was loving every second of having this dick in his mouth. The way it throbbed, the way the pre-cum leaked out every now and then, fuck this cock tasted fucking incredible and Mustafa couldn't get enough.

Speaking of not getting enough, Randy wasn't all that impressed yet. Sure, it was nice, but he knew this kid could do better.

Latching on to Mustafa's long locks with both hands, Randy used all his strength to thrust his cock all the way down the throat of the former Heart of 205 Live. He was absolutely suffocating Mustafa and he loved it.

"Breathe through your nose, breathe through your fucking nose. Yeah.. that's fucking right, choke on that shit. Choke on my big fucking cock. You fucking love it, don't you? You love gagging on it. That's a good boy, that's a good little fuck toy."

Mustafa could not breathe. He was literally being suffocated by the beast of a cock in his mouth. With his eyes watering, he was sputtering all over the member. Spit was pooling around the base and more was coming. He felt like he was going to pass out.

He felt fucking amazing.

Randy pulled the cruiserweight off, finally letting him breathe. Mustafa coughed and fell to the floor on all fours, drool falling from his mouth.

"Nice job kid. Get up on the couch and keep going. I wanna finger your pussy while you suck my cock." Randy said patting the couch next to him.

Taking a few more seconds to collect himself, Mustafa climbed onto the couch and onto all fours. He gave a small smile to Randy before leaning down and going back to work on now slick cock. Licking every inch, driving himself all the way down until he gagged, even slapping his face with the thick piece of man meat, Mustafa was in absolute heaven. This is the release he didn't know he needed.

"Yeah, now you're fucking getting it. Good boy." Randy reached over and slapped the fat ass he'd feasted on minutes ago before licking his finger and sinking it deep inside.

Mustafa moaned around the dick in his mouth like a whore. Randy's finger was so thick and long, even at this angle it was already so close to hitting that sweet spot inside.

Pulling the front of Randy's trunks down even further, Mustafa was greeted with the sight of a pair of big, beautiful, heavy balls that looked full of cum.

His mouth instantly dove for them, grabbing and squeezing the heavy sack while also sucking one of the nuts into his mouth.

Randy was a horny mess and as a reward, he stuck 2 more fingers inside the tight pussy of Mustafa Ali.

With 3 of those long fingers now inside, Mustafa came up from the delicious nuts he was going to town on to let out the sluttiest, most explicit words he ever has in his entire life.

"Holy fucking shit, Randy! Yes.. yes fuck yes, please finger fuck my pussy! Get as deep as you can, oh my god, FUCK! Fuck right there!"

Randy had found the spot. Pulling Mustafa closer to him and more over his lap, Randy began to truly finger fuck the up and coming star of Smackdown Live.

Mustafa was in total bliss. His prostate was being jabbed and rubbed repeatedly by Randy's expert fingers.

"Yesyesyesyes, don't fucking stop Randy! Don't ever stop, yesyes, oh god!"

"You like that? Hm? You like my fingers in your pussy? Yeah you do. I know you fucking do. Just wait until you feel this cock inside you."

Oh god. That cock. Mustafa had somehow forgotten about that big, beautiful cock. He was so close to coming just from those fingers alone that he didn't want it to end, but he figured a no hands orgasm from Randy's manhood would be even better than a no hands orgasm from his fingers.

After a few more minutes of continuous fingering and explicit language, Randy could feel Mustafa's rock hard cock dripping so much pre-cum down his thigh that he knew the smaller man would be cumming any second.

And he couldn't have that.

"You're so fucking wet for me that you're gonna cum just from my fingers, aren't you?"

Mustafa just let out a strangled moan in response.

Randy yanked his fingers from the hungry hole, pushing Mustafa down onto the floor in a heap.

"That's not how it works. You cum when I tell you to, got it?" Randy declared, standing from his seated position and removing his trunks all the way before unzipping his hoodie and sliding it off his torso.

Mustafa simply nodded, still trying to gather himself and catch his breath. His hole was pulsing and begging for something more inside of it. When Mustafa finally looked up, he was greeted with the sight of Randy's full god-like body. The only articles of clothing remaining were the boots and knee pads which somehow made him look even hotter.

Randy circled the man on the floor, going to rub and tweak his own erect nipples before grabbing his 8 inches and stroking it, almost methodically.

"Get on your back." A simple request that Mustafa quickly complied with.

Mustafa had his legs spread and even went as far as to reach down and finger himself for the stud standing above him. He really wanted this and he really wanted to make sure Randy knew.

Randy smirked before grabbing a small lube satchel from his boot and biting it open. He generously lubed up his hard dick, watching the 183 pounder below him finger himself. This boy wanted Randy, and Randy knew.

Randy leaned down, his face hovering over Mustafa's. He actually placed a small kiss on Mustafa's lips before getting right next to his ear and whispering.

"I'm gonna wreck you."

With that, Randy grabbed both of Mustafa's ankles and hoisted them above before pinning them to the ground, folding Mustafa in half.

Mustafa was surprised. He was expecting some missionary, but he should have known better considering who he was with. Missionary? From someone as kinky as Randy Orton? Come on, Mustafa.

With his ankles behind his head, all Mustafa could do was brace for impact as Randy grasped his cock and squatted over the slightly open hole below him.

Pain and pleasure courses through Mustafa Ali's body. He was never gonna be the same again after this, he knew it. Mentally and physically, he was going to be wrecked and god damn was he ready for it.

Randy's cock was entering into the man below him at an agonizingly slow speed, his hole being stretched beyond belief. Randy would have loved to just shove all of it in at once, but even someone as twisted as Randy knew that wasn't wise unless he wanted to kill the kid. Some other time, though. When he's better trained.

Now halfway seated inside Mustafa, Randy decided he was in the perfect position to spit directly in the pretty face of the moaning boy below.

"You like that, bitch? Huh? Tell me how much you love my spit on that slutty fucking face. Tell me how much you love this cock splitting you open."

Mustafa was struggling to form words, the amount of pain and pleasure he was feeling right now was too much to bear.

Randy didn't like that. When he asked a question, he expected an answer.

Randy shifted to the side, now in a position to step directly on the face of one of Smackdown's hottest star! His boot was squashing Mustafa's face into the floor, Mustafa smacking the leg to no avail.

"ANSWER ME! Tell me how much you fucking love this shit! Tell me!"

"AHHH, FUCK! RANDY, PLEASE! I FUCKING LOVE IT! I LOVE YOUR COCK! I LOVE WHEN YOU FUCKING HUMILIATE ME! PLEASE NEVER STOP! PLEASE SHOVE ALL YOUR COCK INSIDE ME!"

That was what Randy needed to hear. Taking his boot off Mustafa's face and readjusting once more to again have his face directly hovering over the other mans, Randy drove the remainder of his length inside the warm heat below.

Mustafa let out the sluttiest, noisiest scream Randy had ever heard. He was now buried balls deep inside Mustafa and the high flyer had taken it like a fucking champ. Randy was kind of shocked. This kid was something special.

"Yeahhh, fuck. This pussy is so fucking tight. Fucking suffocating my cock, boy. You feel all that inside you? Huh?"

"Yes Randy, yes! Please fuck me. Fuckmefuckmefuckme, please!"

Randy didn't need to hear anything else as he began to move up and down, his cock stretching that tight heat more and more with each stroke.

Mustafa could feel Randy's big cock deep inside him. Randy was literally fucking his guts, pildriving his insides. They were going to be rearranged after this but Mustafa didn't care. This was the best fuck of his entire life. He never wanted this to end.

The sound of Randy's balls slapping against Mustafa's now slightly reddened ass were echoing throughout the locker room. Randy was dipping his fuck stick down inside Mustafa like a pro, sometimes teasing by leaving just the head before dropping back down and jackhammering the now loosened chute.

Mustafa was thrashing his head from left to right and his hands were gripping the carpet beneath him so hard that he thought he was going to rip it up.

"Look at me." Randy spat and Mustafa quickly obeyed, giving Randy a clear view the pleasure etched all over his face.

"Open your mouth. Now!" There was venom behind every word Randy said now. Mustafa did as he was told and Randy spat right in. Mustafa would be lying if he said he didn't love the taste and the feeling of being so degraded.

"Thank you sir!"

Randy REALLY liked that. Pulling his cock free, Randy made Mustafa lay flat on the floor while he straddled his chest and shoved his cock back inside that hot throat.

"Taste your fucking pussy. Yeah, you like that? You like how that tastes? Nasty little fuck! I know you fucking do. Taste your fucking pussy juices!"

He was right. Mustafa did love it. This was so fucking forbidden and nasty. He'd never experienced anything like it before. He ravished the manhood in his mouth, tasting every inch of the hard flesh and his "pussy" juices. He had to admit, he tasted pretty good.

Again, Randy changed it up and plopped back down on the couch with his cock sticking straight up.

"Work my dick."

Mustafa scrambled to Randy's lap and opted for a reverse cowgirl position to work over Randy's fuck stick. He shoved himself down on it, wiggling around until settling into a position where he could take every inch inside him. With his right arm around Randy's neck and the other balancing himself up, Mustafa positioned his feet on top of Randy's thighs before beginning to impale himself up and down the juicy member.

"There you go boy. Ride that shit, ride that cock. Fuck yourself down on it, just like that!"

Mustafa's ass was bouncing and creating the most sinful slapping noise. Faster and faster, now Mustafa was controlling the pace and he wanted it as fast and as hard as he could take it. He felt so stretched and so, so good. He wanted this dick inside him for all of eternity, fucking his hole wide open all day, every day.

Randy wasn't sure how much longer he could last, but first he wanted to feel Mustafa cum on his cock.

"You wanna cum boy, huh? You wanna cum on that big dick?"

"Yes! Yes, please sir! Let me fucking cum! I need it so bad!"

Mustafa's hole was trying to milk Randy's fat cock. He wanted so badly to cum but just as badly, he wanted to feel the Viper's hot load breeding his insides.

"I'm so close, Randy! I'm so close!"

Randy knew the perfect way to end this. Hooking his arms underneath Mustafa's legs, he once again folded the Superstar in half but this time in a full nelson position. He was absolutely rag dolling Mustafa, fucking up into him like his own personal fleshlight.

"OHHH FUCK, RANDY! FUCKFUCK, I'M GONNA CUM! PLEASE CAN I CUM?!"

"DO IT BOY! Cum on my dick! Let me feel you!"

Mustafa's body convulsed and shook from the power of his first hands free orgasm. Rope after rope of hot cum shot up and covered his face, abs, pecs, and some even landing inside his gaping mouth. This was the most powerful sensation he had ever felt, and Randy was still pounding him open, causing even more small remaining squirts of cum to leave his engorged member.

"Good boy, Mustafa! Good fucking boy, fuck! You're gonna make me fucking cum! Your pussy is so fucking tight! You want my load?! You want me to shoot my fucking seed deep inside you?!"

Mustafa was literally screaming YES! YES! YES! Daniel Bryan would have had an aneurism if he saw the reason why that iconic word was leaving his mouth.

"Yeahhh here it comes boy! Gonna breed you! Gonna impregnate this slutty fucking pussy!"

The sheer volume of cum that fired from Randy Orton's massive cock was mind blowing to Mustafa Ai. Volley after volley of white hot man spunk shot up inside Mustafa's guts and he felt the warmth spread throughout. The animalistic grunts and growls coming from Randy lined up perfectly with each rope of cum that left his throbbing meat. Mustafa truly felt like he'd just been impregnated.

As both men caught their breath, Mustafa could feel the cum in his hole begin to leak out around Randy's shaft.

Randy was the first to move, releasing Mustafa from his grip and unceremoniously dropping him onto the couch next to him.

Mustafa couldn't move. His body was on fire in the best way possible. He was coming down from a high that he never wanted to end.

Randy stood and looked down at the sweaty, gasping man he'd just bred.

"Thanks for the fuck, Mustafa. You've definitely.. earned your spot. For now, that is. If you want to keep it, I suggest you get use to this sort of thing. Something tells me you're not going to have a problem with that, though."

Mustafa could only nod ever so slightly.

"Get your stuff and get out. I expect you'll be gone by the time I'm done showering."

With that Randy retreated and Mustafa was left alone with his thoughts. One thing was certain..

He really needed to thank Buddy Murphy.


	2. The Heart of the Viper - Part 2

Ali had done it.

Ali had started a movement.

A movement that involved... a lot of sex.

A LOT of sex.

The boys (considered MEN now) of 205 Live were no longer looked at as inferior by the main roster... at least not when it came to hardcore, raw intercourse. Word of Ali's encounter with The Viper had quickly spread, mostly due to Randy Orton himself making it the talk of the company. The Superstars of RAW & Smackdown Live were quickly learning just how wrong they were about 205. Hell, even some higher ups had now taken a liking, but that's a story for another time.

Ali was ashamed at first. Very ashamed. He told himself he'd never do it again. He'd never stoop so low as to be mercilessly fucked by a fellow wrestler ever again.

Boy, that didn't last long.

In fact, Ali was in the midst of another interaction with Randy in yet another arena. Over the last few weeks Ali and Randy had developed somewhat of a "friends with benefits" sort of relationship... except they weren't friends. In fact, Ali HATED Randy. He despised him. He just couldn't resist that big, beautiful cock. No matter what it always pulled him back in. Whether it be in the arena, at the hotel, in a car, even at a rest stop: Ali was obsessed with the Viper's viper whether it was his mouth or, preferably, in his ass.

This wasn't a "FWB" relationship. Ali was Randy's own personal fuck toy... and he loved every single second of it.

"Fuck! Fuck me Randy! Oh my god FUCK!"

Randy had Ali bent over an old equipment box deep in the bowels of the arena and was drilling the Smackdown Superstar with his bare cock. The sound of Randy's juicy balls clapping against the thick cheeks of Ali could be heard echoing in the room. Ali wasn't even sure where they were… a boiler room maybe? It didn't matter. As far as he was concerned, Randy could fuck him anywhere. He could fuck him in the middle of the ring with everyone watching and he'd love it.

"Let me hear you scream Ali! Come on boy! Scream for this dick! Scream for daddy's dick! Tell me how much you love daddy's dick inside this hot pussy!"

Ali had started wearing clothing that were easier to take off. Sweats, basketball shorts, loose fitting tee's or zip up hoodies with nothing underneath. He'd currently been stripped of everything minus his socks while Randy just had a shirt that he had pulled the front of behind his head, showing off his god like physic and making his delicious pecs even more prominent.

Ali reached back and spread his ample globes, begging Randy to get even deeper and fuck even harder.

He got his wish.

Randy was like a jackhammer on crack and Ali's hole would never be the same. Randy was always rough, of course, but there was something different this time… something more animalistic.

"Such a slut for me, huh Ali?! Such a nasty slut but still always so tight! I need to loosen you up!"

Randy pulled out and Ali let out the sluttiest whine. He really can't live without that dick inside one of his holes.

Randy quickly grabbed Ali by the hair and pulled him to the side while he climbed onto the box with his feet hanging off.

"Get up here boy."

Ali reacted as quickly as possible and straddled the 6'5 superstar, placing his knees on either side of those delicious thighs before sitting down and engulfing that fat cock once more.

Randy kissed his boy briefly (something he seemed to do every time they were intimate) before delivering a harsh slap to his face (something else he always seemed to do) and lying back on the crate, grabbing Ali's slender hips.

"Get to work boy. Show daddy how much you need this cock. And I want to see that pussy hole gaping by the time we're done!"

"Fuck. Yes sir!"

Randy's dirty talk always really got Ali going. Everything that man said was so disgusting and belittling and Ali loved every word of it.

Ali began to grind and bounce on all 8 inches of that big, beefy cock like a madman, gripping Randy's muscular pecs and feeling the extremely hard nipples underneath his palms. Ali had learned over the last few weeks that Randy's nipples were insanely sensitive and he really didn't like them touched unless he himself was the one doing it.

So of course, in order to rile up the muscular man below him, Ali pinched the two hard nubs between his fingers. He wanted Randy to loosen him up. He wanted all that aggression and anger. He wanted to walk around with a gaping hole and tell people about it.

"Oh, you little bitch!" Randy shouted. "Bad fucking boy! Who's being a bad boy?!"

"Me sir! Oh fuck I'm your bad fucking boy!"

"You want me to really fuck you don't you?! Tell me how bad you want it!"

"Please Randy! Fuck me please! Fuck me like the worthless piece of shit I am! Use me! Rip me open! Fuck Randy please!"

"You fucking asked for it."

Randy lifted Ali so just the head of his engorged cock was left inside the boy and Ali knew exactly what was happening next and stayed as still as humanly possible.

Randy began to piston his hips up and down so fast that his balls began to redden from the impact. Ali's moans and screams at this moment would make even the raunchiest porn star blush. The bitchy sounds escaping the former Heart of 205 Live could probably be heard beyond the room they were in but neither man gave a single fuck. Nothing else mattered.

"This is what you wanted huh boy?! This is what you wanted?!" Randy asked in between deep grunts and hard thrusts. Ali was such a slutty mess at this point that all he could say was "YES DADDY" at the top of his lungs over and over again.

Randy moved his hands to firmly grip both of Ali's massive globes before slapping both as hard as possible, earning a loud yelp from the moaning mess of a man above him.

"Milk that cock boy! Milk it!"

And it truly felt like he was. Ali was trying his best to tighten his now loose fuckhole on Randy's throbbing member. He wanted every drop of that hot seed deep inside him.

"God damn you're fucking insatiable Ali! Want that cum deep inside you huh?!" Randy looked up into his boy's eyes as he asked and he saw that all too familiar look: Ali wanted his cum. BAD.

Randy's cock had been colliding with Ali's pleasure center over and over again since the beginning which caused Ali's dick to leak copious amounts of pre-cum onto the abdomen of Randy. All it took was a few more shots and Ali was cumming. Shot after shot of white hot cum fired from his painfully hard cock and across Randy's well defined torso.

"Fuck. Look at this mess bitch. Clean it up!"

Ali couldn't tell if Randy was actually upset or not but he didn't care. He went to work licking up every drop of his own seed. He wanted to be a good boy so he could get his reward.

Randy, however, did not think he had been a good boy.

He yanked Ali off of him by the hair and dragged him to the floor. Ali fell to his knees and Randy pressed his head against the side of the crate. With one handful of hair still, Randy used the other to begin stroking his cock at a rapid pace mere inches from Ali's sweaty face.

"Only good boys get seeded! And you've been bad haven't you Ali?!"

"Yes sir!"

"I'm going to paint that slutty face then take a photo and show everyone what a bitch you really are!"

Ali should be concerned but he wasn't. He loved the taste of Randy's cum almost as much as the feel of it loading up his insides. Last week Randy had paid him a visit at his hotel and within an hour Ali had swallowed 3 loads. Randy's stamina was out of this world.

"Here it comes boy! Get ready! FUCK!"

Ali stuck his tongue out and closed his eyes as rope after rope of that sweet, sweet venom erupted from Randy's piss slit and coated The Light's face in hot, white essence. Ali managed to catch a few shots in his open mouth and the taste tingled on his taste buds. One blast caught his eye and made it almost impossible to open it. It'd probably get infected. Ali didn't care.

Randy released Ali's hair and backed away to catch his breath from one of the most intense orgasms of his life but Ali needed more. He scooted across the concrete and put Randy's cock back inside his mouth, trying to clean every las drop.

"Get off me you fucking slut!" Randy shouted, pushing Ali away. Ali truly was insatiable.

Randy went to grab his phone. "I wasn't kidding about the pic. Smile bitch."

Ali looked up at the camera and the flash went off.

Randy sent a text out. To how many people, Ali had no idea.

It read:

"This is what 205 have to offer! Get on them boys if you haven't already! They're some nasty sluts!"

Little did Randy know, it had already begun. In fact, at this exact same moment, an active member of 205 was experiencing a New Day...


	3. It's A New Dar, Yes It Is!

_Couple of quick things: I wrote this before Dar made his return to 205 a few weeks ago. I, along with most everyone, assumed he would become exclusive to NXT UK lol. Oh well! Means I can write him again! Secondly, I forgot to add a date to the last chapter. That one takes place the same night, at the same time, as this one!_

 _I have more than a few pairings in mind for future chapters! The next one I'm thinking will probably be Tony Nese and John Cena! I also think I'll expand the Randy Orton/Buddy Murphy stuff I hinted at in chapter one! Possibly a threesome with Ali!_

 _Anyway, enjoy!_

 **Tuesday, February 12** **th** **– Smackdown Live / 205 Live**

It was Noam Dar's last day as an active member of the 205 Live roster. Starting after tonight he'd be moving to the NXT UK roster and joining his friends and family overseas.

He needed to go out with a bang. Literally, but who? Randy Orton? No. He didn't want Ali's sloppy seconds. Andrade? Maybe. He is gorgeous. Corey Graves? He was a total prick but that man was dripping sex. Carmella had a whole ass affair with him for a reason, right?

The last thing Dar expected was to end up with three superstars. Three best friends. Three former champions!

He wasn't sure how it even happened. One minute he was talking to Xavier Woods of The New Day about coming back on Up Up Down Down, the next minute he was on his knees in a nearby closet with Xavier's hard, throbbing cock in front of his face. And Kofi Kingston's… and Big E's.

Somehow, Dar had talked his way into being surrounded by three thick, long, black, juicy dicks. It was intimidating and Dar's heart was beating almost out of his chest, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't excited.

"You don't have to do this if you don't wan-"

"Are you kidding?!" Xavier was cut off by the man kneeling in front of him. "Don't be a dafty. Put that cock in me mouth and choke me, lad." Dar said, his thick Scottish accent on full display.

That accent wasn't going to be heard much from here on out though as Dar's beautiful lips were about to be stretched around the first of three delicious members.

Xavier was the first to insert his girthy manhood inside the Scottish Supernova's mouth. Warmth quickly engulfed him as Dar went to work. It tasted good. It felt good. Yeah, Noam Dar was a slut. It's a shame this was his last night cos he really could have become the company bicycle.

Guess the NXT UK roster will have to do. He'll make it work.

"God damn Dar. Seems like you've done this before." Xavier said, looking at the beautiful man below him and being met with two brown eyes looking back up at him.

"Fuck. Look at him work that dick, E." Kofi said, stroking his member and looking over at his stablemate.

"I know. Damn, who knew, right?" E replied, giving his monster a slow, almost methodical stroke from base to tip.

And E certainly had a monster. The thickest out of the three and standing at an insane 10 inches, Dar was intimidated by the beast. He'd save it for last, assuming he could resist it for that long.

Kofi and Xavier both had respectably big cocks too, however, with Kofi's having more length than girth at 9 inches while Xavier had the thickness that Kofi lacked but lost some length at just 7 inches.

Dar was now moving at a swift pace, bobbing his head like a pro up and down the shaft, using his hand to stroke the few inches he hadn't reached yet. He'd get there, though. That's for sure.

The slurping noises were filling the room and driving all three members of New Day crazy. All men were clad in nothing but their ring gears, Kofi and Xavier simply pulling their tights down past their balls and over their ample ass cheeks while E meanwhile had taken the liberty of removing his entire singlet leaving him in just a pair of boots.

Kofi and E both moved to get closer to the action, waving their cocks near Dar and hoping he'd take the hint.

Dar's mouth was currently stuffed but his hands were free so he took the other New Day member's members in his hands, Kofi on his right and E on his left.

"There we go! He's gettin' it now!" exclaimed E.

But just as soon as it began for E, his phone he had set down on a nearby small table buzzed and just out of the corner of his eye he could read out who it was from: Randy Orton, or as he labeled him in his phone, Randall.

"Damn. Hang on ya'll." E said, removing his now rock hard cock from Dar's grip and moving to retrieve his phone. Dar moved that hand over to Xavier's large balls, fondling them and feeling their weight under his somewhat delicate fingers. He had managed to now deep throat all 7 inches of Xavier's glorious dick, making him slightly gag on every descent down.

"Fuck yeah, Dar." Xavier moaned out. "Work that pretty mouth. Holy shit." It truly was a pretty mouth. The contrast of seeing those soft, pink, and supple lips wrapped around his chocolate colored prick was getting Xavier close to his breaking point. Dar truly was meant to suck cock.

"Let me in that mouth, Dar. I'm dying for a taste." Kofi said.

Dar removed his mouth from Xavier's now spit coated shaft with a pop.

"Funny. I've been dying for a taste, ta." Dar said with a smirk, moving over to gaze at longer but slightly thinner dick that belonged to Kofi.

"Take that jacket off, Dar." Xavier said, moving down to unzip the galaxy pattern jacket that Dar wore during his entrance. "Let me see that sexy fucking body."

Dar's tan skin, gorgeous abs, and rock hard nipples were now on full display and Xavier took full advantage, kneeling behind Dar and attacking the stiff nubs with his fingers, rubbing and twisting them as Dar got to work on Kofi's throbbing cock.

E was now rejoining the intense sexual encounter, his cock head glistening with pre cum now.

"Who, oh fuck, was texting?" Kofi asked in between moans. The hot mouth surrounding his engorged cock felt truly incredible.

"Randall Keith Orton." E replied. "He sent something to me and a few other guys. I'll show ya'll later. Gotta remember to repay him, though." He was stroking his cock and watching the Scottish Cruiserweight bob up and down the hard length of his friend.

Dar was making a point to gag himself now. The added stimulation of Xavier tweaking his extra hard nipples was getting him even more fired up. Getting all the way down to the base and sticking his tongue out to lick as much of the chocolate colored balls as he could, he stayed there for as long as he could take it before pulling off and tonguing the head, tasting the pre cum that had formed. It was like magic on his taste buds.

He couldn't even imagine how delicious all their cum would taste.

Xavier's hard cock was pressed into the nicely toned and tights covered ass of the cock sucking Supernova. What he would give to get in between those cheeks. Thoughts of how that tight (assuming it even was) hole would feel wrapped around his cock. How those tanned cheeks would look bouncing back on his darker toned waist, but sadly there just wasn't the time right now or the space for that matter. Another time... hopefully.

Kofi was a moaning mess at the moment. Dar had removed his mouth and was now using his right hand to stroke the delicious prick as fast as possible, sticking his tongue out and just begging for Kofi's hot load.

"Come on lad!" Dar demanded. "Give me what I want! Shoot yer fooking load in me mouth!"

"Give it to him Kofi!" E shouted, his cock visibly throbbing at the sight.

"What a slut!" Xavier exclaimed. "He wants it bad Kofi!" Through all of this, Xavier was rubbing his rock hard prick against Dar's lower back and pinching those stiff Scottish nipples.

"Oh fuck here it comes! I'm cumming! Oh fuck!"

Dar's mouth was soon full of a thick, salty load. Shot after shot fired onto his tongue, a few hitting his lips and one even firing so off target that it hit Xavier right on the chin who was leaning over Dar's shoulder as Kofi's intense orgasm occurred. Xavier smiled and eagerly scooped the seed off with his finger before sucking it off, savoring the flavor.

Dar looked up at Kofi and opened his mouth, showing off every drop of the cum Kofi had managed to get into his mouth before swallowing it all with a big gulp.

"Thank ye, Kofi. I need more, though." Dar said with a smile as Kofi backs off to catch his breath and enjoy the rest of the show, taking a seat on a nearby storage crate. Dar reaches his hand behind him and grabs the throbbing erection that had been poking his backside.

Xavier gasped at the contact. "Oh yeah, you want more? I'll give you more!"

He swiftly stood up as Dar made a 180 degree turn to once again be faced with Xavier's dick. Dar could tell it was ready to explode, and he was more than ready to receive every last drop.

Dar stuck his tongue out and Xavier took that as invitation to slap the head of his hot member against it, earning a moan and small chuckle from Dar.

"Shove that cock down his throat Xavier! Make him choke on that cum!" E said rather loudly. He was getting impatient and more and more horny as the minutes went by. He needed in that mouth ASAP before he lost his mind.

To move the process along, E placed his hand on the back of Dar's head and shoved it all the way down Xavier's engorged cock. Xavier let out a loud moan as Dar slightly gagged at the unexpected deep throating.

E kept his hand there, grabbing a handful of hair and forcing Dar's head up and down his friend's dick.

"God damn, E! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Xavier said, throwing his head back in pleasure and rubbing his dark colored nipples, sending chills down his spine.

"Seed this boy's throat! Give him all ya got!" E was like a man possessed at this point, moving Dar's head at an extremely fast pace. His eyes were wide with lust and Dar was taking it like a champ. E wondered if NXT UK's newest full time roster member could take his hung cock the same way.

"Yeah I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum E! I'm gonna give this slut every- oh SHIT!"

Xavier couldn't even finish his sentence as Dar's nose was shoved hard into Xavier's crotch, unleashing a torrent of warm seed down the gullet of the Israeli-born superstar. Dar could feel every burst hit the back of his throat and it was a bittersweet experience. He was grateful to have another load in his stomach, but he would have loved to actually taste that sweet, sweet nectar.

When Xavier pulled out, the strings of saliva that clung to Dar's lips were truly a sight to behold.

"Fuck! You really are a whore, huh Dar?" Xavier asks with a big smile and receives one in return as Dar looked up at him while giving his throat a bit of a massage.

"Alright, let me show you how it's done boys!" E exclaimed, forcibly grabbing Dar by his hair once more and turning the 178 pounder to face him as Xavier took a seat next to Kofi who had once again become hard and was stroking his dick while excitedly watching to see what E had in store.

"After I'm done with you..." began E. "... that throat is gonna be wiiiide open. You're not gonna have a problem deep throating every member of the NXT UK roster like I'm sure you're planning to do."

Dar's eyes were wide with fear and lust. He wanted it so bad. All ten, throbbing inches down his slutty throat...

… and that's exactly what he got.

E didn't hold back. He immediately drove almost every inch of his rock hard BBC down the gullet of Noam Dar. The audible sounds of gagging, moaning, and maybe screaming? Dar wasn't sure what he was doing, but it was loud. While it was painful, Dar felt nothing but bliss the moment E's prick enter his mouth. His lips were stretched wide around the base and it was truly a sight to behold.

As Dar sputtered on E's mammoth cock, Xavier's erection had sprung back to life once more as well. Kofi took notice and decided to give his friend a hand, wrapping his soft palm around Xavier's dick and beginning a slow stroking motion and earning a strangled moan from the host of Up Up Down Down. Xavier was more than happy to return the favor, gripping Kofi's member and providing the same friction he was enjoying.

"Good boy! You're taking this cock so well! I know you can do better, though! Come on now, Noam! It's a New Dar, yes it is!"

E was really feeling it now. Watching Dar struggle to take his entire dick was really driving him wild. Just a few more inches and he'd be balls deep inside that warm throat.

"Here we go Dar!" E began again. "I wanna hear my balls slapping that pretty face of yours! You can do it, slut! Come on now!"

Dar was trying his hardest. He wanted to do it so bad. He wanted to feel those heavy balls against his chin, and he be damned if he didn't.

The last two inches didn't come easy, however. E let up a few times to allow Dar to take a few deep breaths before plunging back in. Dar was determined. He wanted this so bad.

Finally, after 15 minutes of brutal throat fucking, Dar felt those last few inches slip past and down his throat. Xavier & Kofi could see the bulbous head of E's cock making it's descent as Dar's neck muscles gripped and tightened around it. Dar's throat was literally being stretched.

The sputtering sounds coming from Dar were intoxicating to E and that throat constricting around him truly felt like heaven. The amount of drool and bile falling to the floor felt like gallons as E continuously thrust his way in.

"Oh fuck you're gonna make me cum Dar! I'm gonna fucking SHOOT! OH SHIT! BOYS GET MY PHONE! RECORD THIS!"

Xavier and Kofi scrambled, grabbing E's phone and quickly beginning to record.

"CUM ON HIS FACE, KOFI! YOU TOO XAVIER! PAINT THIS BITCHES FACE!"

E's balls were making the harshest, most obscene slapping sound on Dar's chin that Dar thought they'd somehow bruise him. His eyes were watering profusely but he managed to make out Kofi's image and that yummy cock he had slurped up earlier. Kofi was stroking it extremely fast and before Dar knew it, rope after rope of creamy cum fired from the piss slit of Kofi! Since it was his second load, it wasn't as big as his first but he still managed to cover Dar's forehead and nose with that white essence.

Xavier got the whole thing on camera. Dar should be mortified but he loved it. The thought of someone seeing this and getting off to it turned him on even more than he already was (if that was even possible).

Kofi took the camera from Xavier so Dar could receive yet another facial. The grin on E's face was ear to ear. He couldn't wait to send this to Randy. Hell, he couldn't wait to send this to the entire locker room!

"Come on Woods! Show him what ya got!" E yelled.

"He already knows what I got, E! And he fucking loves it! Here ya go, Dar! Take it! Shit, here it comes!"

Xavier aimed lower than Kofi, firing his seed across Dar's cheeks and lips with some getting onto E's rock hard fuck stick. Dar was so happy! Now he could at least get a taste of Xavier's sweet nectar, if only a bit.

E pulled out and immediately began stroking his ten inches with both his hands while Kofi made sure to get every second on film. Using Dar's saliva, bile, and Xavier's cum as lube, E's cock was extra slick and his stroking speed was almost inhumanly fast.

"This is it! THIS IS IT! HERE YOU GO, MR. SUPERNOVA! THIS IS YOUR GRAND FUCKING FINALE! I'M GONNA COVER YOU! GONNA COVER YOU AND SHOW THE WORLD! GET READY!"

Dar was a mess. His hair disheveled, his face covered in not only his own spit but also two other loads. What a sight he was about to be with a third.

"GIVE IT TA ME, LAD! GIVE ME EVERYTHING YA GOT!" Dar managed to choke out his approval before being blasted with an absolute flood of semen. What felt like wave after wave of fresh jizz began to cover his well fucked face. It was almost too much to handle but if anyone could do it, it was Noam fucking Dar.

The shots that made their way into his awaiting mouth were extra delicious. Sweet, salty, tangy, and oh so thick. It was truly the biggest, most incredible load Dar had ever laid his eyes on. He eagerly swallowed what he could.

When all was said and done, E's load had managed to paint over the other two. Some began to drip down onto Dar's bare chest, which was rising and falling from the shortness of breath. This was truly the proudest moment in Dar's sexual career.

As E stepped back, falling against the wall and sinking to the floor, Kofi stepped forward and zoomed in on the damage they had done.

"Any final words, Dar?" He asked.

"Ya.. next time. I want all dem loads in me ass."


	4. 205 Knuckle Shuffle - Part 1

**Sunday, April 7th – WrestleMania 35**

Finally. Finally Tony Nese had achieved his dream.

After spending almost 3 years in the WWE, he had finally captured his first WWE Championship. At WrestleMania nonetheless! The Showcase of the Immortals! Sure, it was the pre-show and the stadium wasn't exactly jam packed full of people yet, but still. It meant so much to him to finally be Cruiserweight Champion and to captain 205 Live into the next era.

Post match he'd received congratulations from a lot of the guys in the back. Mostly other 205 Live roster members, but a few of the "top guys" on RAW Smackdown as well. One exchange that was particularly interesting was with John Cena.

John wasn't a full time member of the roster anymore. Hollywood had claimed him as one of their own now, but John made sure to pop up when the timing was right. What better time than WrestleMania?

Tony had been walking back to the locker room after his victory, decked out in his white and gold gear with the Cruiserweight Title draped over his sweaty, muscular body. He said his hellos to a few crew members and stopped for a quick chat with a few before his eyes caught John Cena. Not only was he here, but he was wearing an outfit that made Tony weak in his oh so muscular knees. There he was, John Cena, in his classic Doctor of Thuganomics gear. Backwards snapback, unbuttoned gray New York Yankees shirt hanging loosely off him and showing off his ripped torso, jean shorts (of course), vintage Word Life brass knuckles, and Tony's favorite part: a solid steel chain hanging from his neck and nestled between his firm and juicy pecs.

Yeah, Tony had a thing for chests. Male or female, it didn't matter, and John's pecs were looking absolutely delicious right about now. He questioned, however, would John ever go for someone like Tony? Someone so under his radar? Tony pushed those thoughts out of his head. He needed to shoot his shot. Who knew if he'd get another opportunity! Plus, he was horny. Winning at WrestleMania plus grinding up against Buddy Murphy had really got him going. He was absolutely thinking with his dick as he decided to make his way over to John.

He checked his hair in a nearby mirror on a make up table on his way over and even decided to get really bold and adjust his trunks, pulling them up a tad so the bottom side of his, well, bottom was hanging out for everyone backstage to see. It's WrestleMania. Go big or go home.

Tony had a well documented backside. Not only online with the always horny gay wrestling community but backstage as well. Firm yet bouncy, muscular yet fat, a truly stupendous ass. Tony knew he had it goin' on! Many of the Superstars backstage had lusted after him and tried to get a piece. Noam Dar, Xavier Woods, Mike Rome, Rusev, hell, Corey Graves had groped him more times than he could count, but he didn't mind. He loved the attention. However, he was saving himself for someone special. Who's more special than John Cena?

That's right. Tony Nese was an anal virgin.. well, sort of. He'd never had the real thing inside him, but he had more than a few toys in his collection and fortunately he'd married a woman on the more "freaky" side who didn't mind rimming, fingering, or even fucking Tony with a colorful strap on every now and then. He loved her and she loved him, but she knew he had needs. She always told him if he ever wanted to try the real thing he had her full blessing. Plastic, she knew, would only hold him over for so long. She just made him promise that at the end of the day, he'd always come back to her and their family.

As Tony approached John, their eyes met and John smiled. They'd met in the past but hadn't ever really talked. Just brief hellos, but Tony had always wanted more. So much more.

"Tony! Congratulations man!" John said while extending his hand for a shake which Tony happily accepted.

"Thank you John. I appreciate it." Tony replied, releasing his grasp from John's soft hand. "So what's up with the get up? Throwback Thursday was on, well, Thursday. Ha."

"Very funny. It's a special WrestleMania treat I guess you could call it. Vince's idea, not mine. I don't mind it, though. It's been a while but I think I can still pull it off. What do ya think?" John lifts his arms and spins around, giving Tony a full 360 view. Tony catches a glimpse of John's fat ass in those tight shorts and his mouth immediately waters. He wants to lick every inch of this man.

"Yeah man, you look good. Real good. I don't think anyone will mind seeing you dressed like this. It's sex- um. It's good man. It looks good. Yeah." Smooth Tony. He mentally beats himself up for being so loose lipped.

John laughs. "Hey it's alright. You can tell me it's sexy. Trust me, I don't mind hearing it. It's good to know I still look somewhat appealing in my advanced age."

"Somewhat? John, you're one of the sexiest men in the world to this day." Fuck it. If John wanted him to call him sexy, he sure as hell wasn't going to let him down.

John laughs again. "Oh yeah? Well thank you. Means a lot coming from someone with a body like yours. Seriously, those abs are insane man. I don't think mine ever looked that good."

Holy shit. Was John flirting with him? Tony began to feel his stomach toss and turn. Maybe this was actually going to happen.

Tony noticeably blushed. "Man, I modeled my physique after guys like you. You're the blueprint for us meat heads today."

They talked for a few more minutes. More compliments were given and Tony's face was probably red the entire time and he didn't even try to hide it. He wanted John to know his words were having an effect.

"Hey, so I actually have to go rehearse." John spoke up. "They want Elias and I to open the show so I want to make sure I've got this down, but look. How about as a congratulatory gift for your win, you go ahead and use my locker room to shower up. It's private and they really decked it out for me, but I don't really think I'm gonna get much use out of it tonight so someone should enjoy it. Here." He hands over the key which Tony is more than happy to take. John gives him some brief directions as well.

"Wow. Thanks John! You sure you don't mind? I don't want to impose."

"Naw man. Not at all. You enjoy yourself. Congrats again! I gotta go." John pats him on the shoulder before heading off. He turns around briefly and catches a glimpse of Tony's cheeks popping out of his trunks.

"Damn. I thought I had a nice ass." John whispers to himself before refocusing his attention on his segment.

Tony makes his way towards John's locker room, almost power walking his way there. He was weirdly excited. It was just a shower after all.. right? He made sure to stop off at his usual locker room to grab a change of clothes and his phone. He had a few texts and a missed call from his wife. He'd get back to her after his shower.

He unlocked the door and stepped in. John wasn't kidding when he said it was "decked out." Tony was greeted with the sight of a humongous room (just as big if not bigger than the locker room meant for multiple Superstars) stocked with a small living area that featured black leather couches (one of which he decided to place his Championship on) and a flat screen, a mini bar that featured a variety of spirits, a spacious changing area, and a fucking pool table. Seriously?! Who needed all this?! His eyes then caught the buffet table. Holy fuck. There was enough food to feed a few families! Steak, shrimp cocktail, damn near anything you could think of was on that table. Tony decided to take a few shrimp, hoping John wouldn't mind. Technically he said to just use the shower, but he figured John could spare a few scraps of food.

He made his way over to the shower area that featured beautiful white marble tile adorned across the floor and walls. He stepped out of his ring gear, leaving it all in a pile near the entrance to the shower. He caught a glimpse of himself in the full body mirror and smirked. Damn he looked good. He ran his hands across his firm pecs before heading south down his eight pack and towards his crotch area. His cock had begun to grow hard before his hand even made contact. He made his way past his completely smooth pelvic area before grasping his semi and stroking lightly, bringing his other hand up to tweak one of the rock hard nubs on his chest.

Tony smiled and threw his head back, moaning at the sensation. He was getting off on his own reflection, and god damn did he love it.

His mind, however, quickly changed the subject to that of John. The thought of kissing those delicious and full lips, tasting every inch of that mouth, squeezing those juicy man tits before sucking on each rock hard nipple, worshiping each one like they deserve. Then he remembered that ass. That ass that wanted so badly to bust out of those jean shorts earlier. He wondered if John would let him taste it. Rim his hole and smack each cheek. Fuck. Tony's cock was rock hard now, standing at a respectable 6 and a half inches. The thought of burying his face in between the mammoth ass cheeks of John Cena was almost enough to make him explode right there.

Tony was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door to the room open but he did hear it close which made him jump and spin around.

John was here. Shit.

"SHIT! John! Man I'm so fucking sorry! I didn't think you'd be back so soon! I'm just gonna get dressed and go! Please don't tell anyone about this! Please don't get me in trouble man! I just won the title, i'll do anything! Please just-"

"Man relax!" John shouted, his voice going way deep. Tony froze. His cock was still completely out and exposed for John to see. It was fucking throbbing but Tony was in such shock he'd completely forgotten to cover it up.

"Sorry. John, please. I'll just leave."

"Why?" John smiled. "I said you could use the room. I'd say you've earned some stress relief after your match. Plus like you said. I wasn't supposed to be here, but my segment got moved to later in the show."

Tony's jaw dropped.

"And don't worry." John added. "I'm not going to tell anyone. Ain't got a reason to, but I like the idea of you doing anything I want."

Tony's cock noticeably throbbed when John said that.

John walked over to the living area and sat on one of the expensive leather couches. He removed his brass knuckles and wrist bands and placed them on the coffee table in front of him before deciding to push the coffee table off to the side. He then kicked his shoes and knee pads off. Tony watched him the entire time confused and excited.

John sat back down and waved Tony over. Tony walked over quickly, his cock bobbing with every step. He stood in front of John awaiting further instruction.

"Well. Go ahead! Finish what you started!" John insisted.

Tony was frozen. Was John serious?

"Tony, you don't have to if you don't want to. My bad. Maybe I misread. I thought you were interested-"

"I AM! I mean yeah. Yes. I am very, very interested. I just was not prepared for.. this."

John smiled before leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. "Let's see what you got then, kid."

Tony quickly went back to work on his cock, stroking it at a slow and sensual pace. He licked his lips before sucking two fingers into his mouth, sticking them as far as they'd go down his throat and gagging on them. Once they were generously lathered in saliva, he turned around and got on all fours on the soft carpet, spreading his legs and exposing his tight hole for John to see. He pressed his chest and face towards the floor and reached around with his two fingers and immediately stuck both inside.

"Fuck yeah man." John said, now moving one of his hands to grope his growing cock inside his shorts. "God damn. That ass is fucking incredible."

Tony began to fuck himself on his own fingers, moaning and whining as the fingers grazed that sensitive spot inside. His other hand went to work on his cock, stroking at the same speed his fingers were moving in and out of him.

John kept rubbing his bulge, his erection quickly growing to full mast and being suffocated. His other hands made it's way to his chest, moving to one of his sensitive nubs and pinching.

Tony flipped himself over onto his back and was greeted with the hot visual of John Cena pleasuring himself. Tony had dreamed of a moment like this but never thought it'd actually come to fruition.

Tony was already close. The sight of John looking down at him with one hand groping his cock and the other tweaking his nipple was enough to send Tony over the edge.

"Fuck John. I'm gonna fuckin' bust. Fuck."

"Do it man. You've earned it. Bust that fat nut all over yourself. Let me watch you explode."

John's words did it. Tony threw his head back as his cock began to fire rope after rope of hot semen across his god-like body, the first shot catching him under the chin while the rest covered his chest and abs. Eight shots in total decorated his chiseled physique, the cum pooling in his defined stomach muscles.

"God damn Tony. That was fuckin' beautiful."

Tony flipped his hair and smiled. He began to rub his fingers through the pools of cum but John stopped him.

"Wait. Let me."

John kneeled on the floor and crawled on top of Tony. He placed a deep kiss on Tony's lips which Tony never wanted to end before John decided to begin lapping up the cum from across Tony's beautiful body. Tony moaned at the feeling. The sight of John worshiping his body was enough to make Tony's erection rise again. Once John had collected most the cum, he came face to face with Tony again and pressed their lips together in a powerful and passionate open mouth kiss. Tony had tasted his own cum before (of course he had to try it) and it was a sweet and yummy treat, but John feeding it to him made it a mind blowing experience.

John pulled away and smiled down at the Cruiserweight Champion. "Someone had the shrimp."

Tony laughed. "Had to try it."

"Wanna try something else?"

"Fuck yeah."


	5. 205 Knuckle Shuffle - Part 2

**Sunday, April 7th - WrestleMania 35**

If you had asked Tony Nese how he thought he'd be celebrating his Cruiserweight Title victory at WrestleMania, he'd have told you something understandable like having a few beers with the 205 guys, maybe going out to get a nice, overly priced steak, or perhaps FaceTiming his wife for a more private and dirty celebration.

Technically, one of those things was happening. He was FaceTiming his wife, but there was a third person in the call. Actually, that person was behind Tony.. fucking him.

Tony was currently bent over the pool table in John Cena's luxurious locker room taking every inch of John's rock hard and pulsing member all the while Tony had pulled his phone out to FaceTime his wife, wanting to show her how well the night was truly going for him. He knew she'd be proud. She knew Tony had been longing for a real cock to be plunged deep inside him for some time now and that he had quite the crush on John for years.

The encounter with the Cenation leader had progressed quickly. After John had given him a cum filled make out session, both men made their way to their feet and Tony assisted in ridding John of his denim shorts. John had started to remove his jersey chain but Tony stopped him. After clumsily explaining to John that he had a kink for the Thuganomics look, John threw his hands up in defeat with a smile.

"They stay on then.. but these shorts need to come off." John said.

Tony dropped to his knees and pulled the shorts down which pooled at John's ankles. The bulge in the boxer shorts bore a hole in Tony's horny, horny soul. It was bigger than he had ever dreamed, and he had defiantly dreamed.

Once John's cock was set free, all bets were off. Nine, maybe ten inches of thick, cut, white man meat were bestowed upon Tony and he thought he might cum again just at the sight. Of course John was perfectly smooth all over which made the beastly dick look even more intimidating. The mushroom head glistened with a bead of pre-cum ready to drop at any second. This cock needed to be worshiped and Tony had every intention of doing just that.

Everything from that point on was a blur. Tony feasted on the mammoth cock for what felt like hours in multiple positions. On his knees with John standing as well as sitting on the couch, laying back on the leather while John straddled his chest and fed him the beautiful fuck stick, flipped upside down with his feet hoisted behind his head and his head hanging off the side in some sort of contorted 69 that gave John full access to Tony's scrumptious ass which he took full advantage of and ate the tight hole like his life depended on it all while fucking Tony's throat, John even hoisted Tony up into a Tombstone Piledriver position and continued consuming Tony's man hole. Tony was in pure bliss with his face drenched in saliva and his throat full of John's meat.

When John had finally decided to let up and Tony was able to catch his breath and at least somewhat compose himself, he had a simple request for John: he wanted to suck on John's man tits.

John was more than happy to oblige, laying down across the pool table and letting Tony climb on top of him. Once Tony had straddled the Doctor of Thuganomics from Massachusetts, he placed a kiss on John's full lips before getting to work on the muscular chest. Sucking and slurping all over the beautiful and perky set of nipples, damn near breast feeding from John. He grabbed the chain hanging between the pecs and held on for dear life whilst moaning like a bitch in heat. John just laid back and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation.

That brings us to where we are now. After a brief talk about Tony's anal virginity, John promised to go easy but Tony was having none of that. He wanted everything John had to offer and made it clear to John: he wanted it raw and rough. No lube and no holding back. John was hesitant but the look in Tony's eyes gave him all the clearance he needed: Tony wanted to be wrecked wide open.

With Tony on all fours, knees hoisted up onto the table and spread, back arched, and his eyes looking directly into his wife's, John used all his strength to pound open the Premier Athlete. Tony could barely get a word out due to the sheer amount of pleasure coursing through his body. His wife at least understood what was happening and after a small wave from John, she wished her husband luck and hung up.

The noise of John's egg shaped balls colliding with the rear end of the new Cruiserweight Champion was like music to both their ears. The thick cheeks bounced as John latched onto Tony's hair, pulling back and forcing Tony into a perfect arch. It was quite the sight.

"Fuck yeah, Tony! God damn look at you. Taking it so fucking well." John said, now becoming more and more feral. This was a god damn great fuck.

Tony couldn't even form the words to respond and simply moaned and screamed like the filthy cock slut he was.

John was making contact with Tony's prostate with every thrust. Tony's eyes were rolling into the back of his head. He could feel another orgasm building and there was no need to even touch his cock. It was throbbing and leaking uncontrollably all over the pool table and Tony knew it would blow at any second.

"Joh- fuck! John! I'm gon- shit! Shit! I'm gonna cum man! I'm gonna fuckin' bust!" Tony could barely get the warning out before his cock erupted. Somehow more cum than earlier exploded from his genitals and created quite the pool of hot, white sperm beneath him.

The sensation of Tony cumming and making his hole clench up was too much for John. He pulled out before he could bust, however. He had a few other things in mind.

John gave Tony a minute to breathe before pulling him off the table. He grabbed him by his head and bent him over, coming face to face with his own semen on the table.

"Lick it up. You made a mess now clean it up." John said with a snarl.

Tony didn't hesitate, immediately lapping up the puddle like a cat drinking milk. He moaned and savored the flavor. Somehow, it made him grow hard yet again. Did Tony really just get off on himself like this.. twice? His own cum?!

Once it was all cleaned up, John grabbed the 34 year old and threw him to the ground. Tony was a bit taken aback by the roughness.

John smiled down at him, cock throbbing and wet. "Hey. You said don't hold back."

Tony grinned before pulling his legs up, folding himself in half and hooking his arms underneath his knees. His cheeks spread open and his now stretched and red hole was on full display for John to take.

"Keep it comin' then man. Ruin me." Tony said with a lustful look in his eyes.

John gave his cock a few strokes before kneeling over Tony. He spit directly onto the boy pussy he'd just been inside of before lining back up and shoving every inch inside. The scream Tony let out was one of pain and pleasure. It was a feeling he couldn't describe and he loved it.

"Flexible slut, aren't ya?" John asked which Tony gave a small laugh to. He could hardly focus on anything besides the feeling of being so full.

John let his shapely balls rest on the pillow like ass before once again beginning his assault. He got up in a push-up like position, keeping his cock nestled in good before pistoning his hips up and down at a brutal pace.

"GOD HOLY FUCK! FUCK ME JOHN! FUCK ME!"

John had every intention of doing so. He could feel Tony's hole loosening with every thrust. It began to squelch and make the most obscene wet noises, ass juices dripping down around John's fat cock and onto the carpet below.

John knew he was close. His cock was throbbing erratically and he could feel it building in his toned stomach, but he wanted to make Tony cum again. He wanted to see if this man was so insatiable that he could cum three times in one fuck session.

It didn't take long for John to once again find that sweet bundle of fuck deep inside of Tony's rectum. Just like before, the 205 Live star began to wail whist his eyes rolled back. No piece of plastic could ever compare to this experience. He knew he'd never be the same again.

Tony's cock had grown to full mast once again and had already begun to throb. John reached down to stroke it in time with his thrusts but Tony swatted it away.

"No! Make me cum John! Make me fuckin' cum again just from your big fuckin' dick! Fuck!"

John put everything he had into his thrusts. His chain swung over Tony's face which helped turn him on even more, his orgasm building deep inside. Eventually his legs wrapped themselves around John's toned waist, hooking just above the fat ass of the 16 time World Champion that jiggled and clenched with each thrust. John brought his arms down to wrap around Tony and hoist him up, John now on his knees and Tony holding on for dear life as John bounced him up and down like a rag doll.

"It's happening John! Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum again!"

"Do it! Fuck yeah! Let me feel that shit man. Let me feel you cum on my cock!"

With that, Tony's cock once again began to shoot hot cum. A more modest load this time, not nearly as big as the first two but still very respectable all things considered. Four shots of cum blasted across the two muscular torsos, one shot landing on John's erect nipple which caused Tony to scramble, licking off the sweet nectar as fast as he possibly could.

John's cock fell from Tony's abused hole, copious amounts of pre-cum leaking from the engorged tip.

"Stay here." John instructed Tony before standing up and moving over to the couch, grabbing the Cruiserweight Title and tossing it to Tony before going to grab Tony's phone from the pool table.

John approached again, pulling up the video option on the phone and pointing it directly at the sweaty and worn out champion.

"Figured this would be a nice treat for your wife. Get to work, man. Make me bust all over your face.. and hold that title up. Show what kind of champ you are."

Tony held the title up in one hand beneath his chin while using the other to get to work on the erect shaft in front of him. Wrapping his right hand around the lower half of the cock, his lips engulfing the head, he worked both in unison to get John off as fast as he possibly could. He had dreamed of tasting this cum for years and now finally he had the chance.

John was getting close. Zooming the camera in, he got a great shot of Tony's eyes looking up, begging for John's hot load. Saliva was dripping down and cascading over the purple championship. The obscene slurping noises were too much for John to handle. He pulled his cock away and began to stroke it with his left hand as fast as possible, using Tony's saliva and ass juice as perfect lube.

"Here it comes man! Shit! Gonna cover you! Hold that title up! OH FUCK!"

Tony held the title up beneath him like a plate, waiting to be served his meal.

John's cock began to fire. Twelve shots in total of warm, thick, creamy spunk blasted Tony in the face and covered the championship. John made sure to give both an even coating. Tony had never seen so much cum in his life. John's one load was bigger than all three of Tony's combined.

John stepped back to admire his work. He was delighted to see Tony already licking up all the cum from his title, getting in every nook and cranny. John made sure to get the show on camera, getting in close to hear the moans of satisfaction from the New York native.

When all was said and done, John shut the camera off and tossed the phone to Tony.

"Make sure to send me that video. I'll give you my number. In the mean time.. how about that shower? I could use one before my segment plus my hole is feeling a bit uncomfortable. Think you can take a look at it?"

Tony looked up, a huge smile on his face. He nodded, licking a drop of cum from his chin before following his conquest into the shower area.

* * *


End file.
